Flattop Jones Sr.
Probably best known as Dick Tracy's most famous nemesis, Flattop first appeared in late December 1943, following the death of Laffy Smith. Flattop Jones, originally from Cookson Hills, Oklahoma (Chester Gould's homestate) was hired by Black Marketeers to eliminate Dick Tracy, which would pay 5 grand. Flattop and his top gunner Ed D. Edd (Machine Gun Eddie) lured Tracy into a cab where introductions were made. Flattop was about to pull the trigger, but decided to postpone the deed. Setting up in a hotel, Flattop made Tracy comfortable and contacted Black Marketeer Zola and demanded ten times the pay or would set Tracy free. Unknown to him, Tracy had sent an SOS to the WAC girl downstairs which drew Pat Patton and the Police to Flattop's location. Right when Flattop was about to pull the trigger, Tracy grabbed for the gun and Ed was killed by the bullet meant for him. After the struggle, Flattop escaped and Tracy was rescued. :On the run, Flattop sought refuge in the house of Bud Jenkins, the boy who attempted to pickpocket Flattop on a train. Bud found out who Flattop really was and blackmailed him for money in exchange for his silence. Flattop hid his 50 grand in an old family album in the Jenkins' home, unknown to him Bud would drown using ice-skates he had bought with Flattops money and the Police needed a photo for the papers. After Tracy and company found Flattop's money, he escaped by hiding in the chimney of the duplex. After he was pulled out by a neighbor, he escaped and killed a street hawker who recognized him, and tried to make it look like he was killed instead. Running afoul of Vitamin Flintheart, Flattop stole a disguise and hid in a theatre. After a shootout outside the theatre, Flattop was captured and mortally wounded. A little while later Flattop escaped with Vitamin Flintheart (who was arrested later for using Flattop's gun on a waiter) and hid on a replica of the Santa Maria in the city lagoon. Attempting to escape the police, Flattop attempted to swim through the underpilings of the replica, but was caught on a rusty nail and drowned. A Plaque was planted next to the lagoon marking Flattop's death site. In 1986, reporter Wendy Wichell revealed to Dick Tracy that there was new information revealed about Flattop involving Tracy prior to his first documented encounter with Flattop. Tracy revealed Flattop's role in an espionage ring run by a Nazi spy codenamed Boche (later revealed to be Pruneface) in which he hired Flattop to eliminate G-Man Jim Trailer (it was also revealed by Pat Patton that Flattop was the man who killed an unspecified number of G-Men in the Kanas City Massacre) and kidnap Professor Rolac Bard, the creator of the Xylon Bomb. After Trailer revealed to Flattop of his involvment in aiding the Nazis, Flattop turned on Boche and started an auction between him and the U.S. Government for the two prisoners. Flattop accepted Boche's offer of 50 Grand. Trailer had spoken to Tracy and gave a hidden clue to where Flattop was holding them (the mention of Pearly Gates, referring to St. Peter's church. Tracy and Pat managed to drop in on Flattop before he could kill Trailer, Flattop managed to get away with the Professor and wound Trailer. The professor was Stashed on board the replica of the Santa Maria where Flattop would drown months later, and collected his money from Boche after he warned Flattop that he would kill him if he crossed him again. Flattop left after telling Boche where the professor was. In 1978, Flattop's death site was vandalized by a mysterious woman and his plaque was thrown into the lagoon. This woman turned out to be his daughter Angelica who was in town along with her boyfriend, the Brow's Son, to get revenge on Tracy and Policewoman Lizz Worthington-Grove for the death of their fathers and her brother Flattop Jr. Years later, Flattops ghost took over the body of his law-abiding twin brother Sharptop thanks to a New Age enthusiast neice of Gravel Gertie. It is not known for sure if it was really his ghost or not, but Sharptop's mind was eventually freed of "Flattop's" control. Relatives *Poptop Jones-Father *Blowtop Jones-Brother *Sharptop Jones-Twin Brother *Unnamed sister (referred to as Auntie Flattop) *Flattop Jones Jr.-Son *Angelica "Angeltop" Jones- Daughter *Hi-Top Jones- Grandson *Frizzletop (possible relative)